The Internship
by The Duck-Billed Avenger
Summary: The Office with the characters from Phineas and Ferb. Phineas Flynn is a 20-year old summer intern at Doofenshmirtz's restructured company. Come and see if he can survive his incompetent boss, his annoying mechanical desk mate, and his own emotional turmoil. (Everything but Act Your Age is canonical)
While I continue working out the fine details of my big story, I had this idea come into my head. I'm a big fan of both the Office and Phineas and Ferb, so I decided to combine the premise of the Office with the characters of Phineas and Ferb. This will be a miniseries if enough people like it. You'll clearly see the character relationships with The Office.

Act Your Age is not canon here and talking head scenes will be italicized.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

* Doofenshmirtz _Hmm_ Incorporated *

" Man, I really need to commission that new jingle. This old one really doesn't work without the 'Evil' part; right Phineas?"

Heinz Doofenshmirtz is sitting at a desk in a private office. The walls are colored a dark red, but Doofenshmirtz keeps telling his workers that they are a light maroon. Phineas Flynn, one of Doofenshmirtz's new summer interns, is sitting across from him dumbstruck.

" Why am I in here Doc? I had a very important call I was on, " Phineas is clearly using a sarcastic tone, but that completely flies over Doofenshmirtz's head.

"Well, the new camera crew is here."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."

Doofenshmirtz catches the tone this time, " Hey! Don't use that tone with me; that's not what I pay you for."

A visibly upset Phineas rolls his eyes, " You don't pay me at all! Look if you have nothing you need to tell me I'll be at my desk." Phineas stands up and quickly exits from the office.

" Wow, what happened to him? "Doofenshmirtz looks directly at the camera, "Sorry, he's usually not like this. He's usually the guy who brings the fun to the office. Typically, he's pulling pranks on my robot Norm or hanging out and giggling with my other intern at reception. I wonder what happened to him today."

The cameraman whispers something to Doofenshmirtz. He turns a light shade of red and puts on a weak grin. " Oh my God, I totally forgot about that. Well, I started this company with my ex-wife's alimony checks. During the early stages of the company, I would buy expensive parts to build contraptions to try to take over," Doofenshmirtz stands up and sticks his arms out palms up, " The Tri-State Area." The room is suddenly filled with white light flashing and thunder effects. Doofenshmirtz looks over to his door and the source of the effects, Norm, with pent up annoyance, "Come on Norm, I told you never to do that again. What do I look like the Regurgitator"?

" Sorry sir, but you did the arm thing. The opportunity was clearly there."

" Get back to work Norm!" The large mechanical man frowns and then slowly turns to walk back to his desk. Doofenshmirtz sighs, "This is what I have to deal with every day, but I manage because I am clearly the best boss this company has every seen."

The cameraman asks him another question, " Yes, I am the only boss this company has ever had." The cameraman tells him that he had one final question, " Oh what does this company sell?" The man nods to confirm the question, " self-destruct buttons. They're more popular than you think and I had about 100 boxes full of them from my days of being evil."

* * *

The cameraman walks out of Doofenshmirtz's office and starts recording the other members of his staff. He pans over to Phineas' desk. His gaze is not on anything around his desk; instead, he is looking directly at reception. The camera turns towards the receptionist's desk. She looks up and gives the camera a smile. At that exact moment, the phone starts ringing and she picks it up, " Doofenshmirtz Incorporated, this is… Oh, hey babe." Phineas frowns and looks back over to his computer. " Yes, I really thought you were a customer," there is silence as the person on the other end of the phone asks Isabella a question. She looks down at the diamond engagement ring on her finger. She giggles, " I've told you about twenty times already; I love the ring. I'm just happy you finally proposed after 3 years of dating." Phineas is looking at his computer absent-mindedly. Clearly, he is getting none of his work done. " Oh okay," Isabella said in response to her fiancée's comment. The cameraman notices Phineas' behavior and he immediately knows that this is exactly the drama their documentary needed. He asks Phineas for a talking head and he quickly accepts the offer. Phineas needs to get out of the room now; the phone call is hurting him too much. " Alright, I'll see you later," after a brief silence Isabella says the words that Phineas still can't believe, "Love you too, Buford."

* * *

 _" My job here is to talk to customers about quantities and types of self-destruct buttons. I take their orders and then I receive a small percentage of the commissions…. And I'm boring myself just talking about it." The crew laughs, " Honestly guys, I only took this summer internship because my brother Ferb set it up for me. There are better things for a 20-year-old to do on a summer afternoon."_

 _Phineas listens to the next question, " Ferb was able to set up this internship because he is dating Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa. Kids, nepotism can be a beautiful thing."_

 _The cameraman asks him where this fun-=loving Phineas that Doofenshmirtz had described to him was earlier in the day._

 _Phineas sits silently and casts his eyes down._

 _"Phineas, what was going on today?," the cameraman asks so he can gauge if he has his attention._

 _"Well, today my childhood friend Isabella came in with a wedding ring. Her high school sweetheart Buford, another one of my old friends, proposed to her."_

 _The cameraman asks him if he is happy for his friends._

 _Phineas tries to act shocked at the question, but none of the crew believe his feigned surprise, " Of course, I'm happy for them. Why wouldn't I be? "_

 _The boommic operator has had enough of the cameraman's indirect questioning and asks Phineas what the entire crew wants to know, " You're in love with her aren't you?" The cameraman angrily looks at him, but he quickly turns back to Phineas so he can see his reaction._

 _Phineas sighs and bends his head down. After what seemed to be minutes to the crew he looks up and responds with a single question, "Is it that obvious?"_


End file.
